Lost Victory
by BeastRage the Hunter
Summary: Victini has lost all confidence in herself after being captured by human scientists. Can Mew save the day and be friends with Victini again?
1. Mew's Rescue

I don't own Nintendo or Pokemon or anything really in here. The only thing I own is the idea and the way Mew and Victini interact with each other. Warning: does contain attempted suicide and dark thoughts. It is rated T for a reason. Please Read and Review!

* * *

What was wrong with humans? Victini wondered, all alone on a ledge on a side of a mountain. She had tried to help them, but all they did was hurt her and other pokemon. Why?

The little pokemon curled and shivered, recalling those dark memories. Needles stabbing into her "wings", knives tearing tender ears...there was too much, had been too much. As if that hadn't been enough, those humans forced it watch in the few moments of reprieve other pokemon getting tortured. A Ditto poked and prodded until it almost burst. A Horsea shocked over and over again in a tank full of wires and water. A Charmander's flame almost going out under a torrent of chemicals. Eevees nearly torn apart, singed with both fire and the heat of bright lights.

Once a small Pichu escaped from its cage. Victini remembered mentally cheering for it as it avoided humans chasing it. That hadn't lasted long. Eventually, at last, the Pichu grew tired, trapped in a corner. They had come for it then. The screams had gone on for hours...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Far above in the blue sky, a small pink dot was flying high. To any eye, it looked almost like a balloon, it was so far up. A bit closer, a more familiar shape took form. One of the mythical, mystery pokemon chased for eons...Mew. Quite at odds with the heavy emotions Victini was experiencing, Mew was instead enjoying the currents floating her higher, then lower, then higher again! On one of the lowest currents, Mew noticed a yellow and red splotch. "Maybe it's Victini!" She cried out happily, going down closer to see. It had been a while since Mew had interacted with any other 'legend' pokemon, as humans tended to call them.

Getting close enough to say hi, Mew frowned. What was Victini doing on such a small ledge? Was she considering...? No, she wouldn't, would she?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Victini sighed. With all pain she had gone through, maybe she should just all end here and now. Humans had even stolen away her former ability to float above the ground, like any proper Physic pokemon. Now she walked through the dirt like everyone else. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if not for the fact that Victini had been born with this ability and had never gone without it...before now. Victini looked carefully over the edge, testing the crumbling rock before her. Too easy to break, too easy just to take a leap from which it wouldn't return from, too easy to die. No turning back the clock from this. No healing would bring her back. Victini stepped forward onto thin air. Good. No human could take her mind or body now!

"NO!" Mew screamed as she saw Victini falling. "Why aren't you flying?" Victini couldn't die. Would die soon. Friends don't let friends die. Those three thoughts ran through Mew's mind within seconds. "I'm coming!" She swooped towards the rapidly falling figure, hoping against hope that she wouldn't be too late.

Plunging through the air really fast doesn't leave much room for personal thoughts and feelings but Victini tried anyway. Ending this here and now was the only route she could take without hurting anyone. Victini didn't really want to hurt people anyway. It wasn't in her nature. Turning her thoughts to the present, she wondered who would miss her. Nobody would, not really. Other pokemon might mourn but they didn't know her personally. That was one of the 'benefits' that seemed to come to the pokemon of legend. Or curse, depending on how you looked at it. Normal pokemon, that had hatchlings and other pokemon to hang out with, would disappear with the wind like humans did. Only legends stayed the same. Continents may move (sometimes helped along by certain pokemon), oceans rise and fall, extinctions occur, but legends always never changed. It was a curse and blessing. Sure, you might live forever, but you couldn't change your nature. You could set it aside for short periods of time, but it would not be gone for long.

Victini was even more apart than most legendary pokemon. Even the ones that lived in different dimensions. Her own nature bound her to be friendly to other pokemon but she could never truly be part of their families. Natural timidness ensured the chance was never taken. The Victory Pokemon was one of the loneliest beings in the world. Having energy you can share with others doesn't mean you'll have anyone to share it with.

Victini was different. Different enough to have humans wanting to torture her. That's why she had to go. Victini tried to convince herself that were valid reasons to die, but inside she was wondering if she was right to do this. Too late now. She was falling, and couldn't save herself. Death would welcome her into its ranks.

Hours may have seemed to pass for Victini, but in reality, it was only seconds since she took the plunge. In those seconds, Mew dived for the falling Fire-Physic pokemon. Mew felt the immense pressure of the air on her ears as she dropped faster than she should have. Small things like that didn't matter when you had a friend to save.

At the last moment, Victini noticed Mew and hissed, face horribly contorted. Mew almost drew back, she was so shocked. The Victini she had known wouldn't do that. In fact, of all the legendary pokemon, Victini was probably the one with most playfulness, other than Mew herself. Celebi and Jirachi came close, but nothing matched the excitement of the Victory Pokemon. Something had messed up Victini, messed her up bad...

So she would save her! Mew pushed the trivial thoughts away. She concentrated on Victini hard, trying to use her physic powers to slow her down. And it worked for once.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Victini was starting to fall slightly more lightly through the air. She groaned in defeat. Of course Mew would show up and not allow her this one thing she could control. Which was her life. Mew's heavy concentration eventually brought her to a lower crag on the mountainside. Victini sat down and hunched over, not making another attempt to throw herself over. After all, Mew would only save her again, no matter how many times she jumped.

"Why?" Her large ears perked up to take in Mew's soft question. "What happened...?" Mew was too kind to finish her question with 'to you'. She had always been that way, Victini recalled. Ready to help others around her, when she wasn't playing in the skies. "Because there's nothing to live for." Victini answered the first question, but left the other to hang off in mid-air.

"Please tell me." Mew moved down to sit by Victini, feet dangling over the edge. Her normally sweet blue eyes now looked serious. "I need to know." "No, you don't _need_ to." Victini snapped back. As soon as the words flew out, she regretted them. How could she be cruel to the only being who seemed to care? Mew didn't seem to take offense. Instead she almost smiled and said. "You're right. I don't need it. You need to tell someone, that's it." Shocked, Victini looked down. Mew was right. She made up her mind. "I'll tell you. Just don't get too mad."


	2. Victini's Tale

It had all started when Victini had decided to go hunting for berries. That wouldn't be a problem normally, since berries grew everywhere. But she was looking for special berries: pretty rainbow ones! No human had ever laid eyes on them. As a result, they had no name. Pokemon don't really go in for names. Anyway, she was looking for them in the last place she had seen some bushes. At the waterfall, Victini searched through all the bushes. One shimmering fruit caught her eye. Reaching for it, she accidentally bumped another paw also grabbing for it. "Oops, sorry..." Victini stopped, examining the other Pokemon more closely. It was an Espeon, with handsome-looking lavender fur, a glimmering pink-red gem on its forehead, and one paw that was also drawn back as the pokemon examined her in return.

"Sorry about that." Victini blinked when a rich, male voice came out of the Espeon. "Do you want it?" He plucked the berry with one paw and offered it to her. Victini smiled at the gleaming rainbow fruit. "No thanks. We can share it though." She suggested shyly. In that moment, a great friendship was born. Espeon and Victini slowly split the berry, savoring every bite.

/-/-/-/-/-/

"What's so bad about that?" Mew cut in, vanishing the memory. "Shh. I haven't gotten to that part yet." Victini explained, frowning as she did so. "Oh. Sorry. My bad."

/-/-/-/-/-/

Every day together was a new adventure. One day was playing tag in a meadow until they both fell down from laughing. Another was spent swimming in the clear rivers and lakes that populated Unova. Victini finally had a friend she could play with. She felt like she was dancing on clouds with Raja the Espeon. At first, they were both shy and avoided each other after the berry accident. But no matter where they went alone, they somehow always met. Through those quiet moments, the two's friendship waxed strong.

Of course it couldn't last.

In order to meet with Raja, Victini had to go far from her safe haven. Each gathering became more widespread. Neither of the Pokemon were concerned by this, preferring to play somewhere new everyday. It was on one of those hot summer days that they were first spied out by a couple of no-good thieves.

The entire situation would have been avoided if not for the burning sun overhead. Instead of stopping in a small town for a break like they had planned, the thieves stopped a bit earlier in the nice, cool, shadowy woods. "Why is it so darn hot?" One of them asked, nearly passing out on the grass. "I blame the sun." The second pointed up at the sky. "And the masks." The last one added. "Good point. Let's take 'em off." With the masks off, the thieves were revealed to be two guys and a girl looking cocky in the sunlight. The guys took a nap while the girl took off, climbing like a squirrel in the trees. "Ooh. What's this?" She reached her hand forward into a little hollow. Two fuzzy shapes were snoozing within it. One was a common Espeon, with slightly more glossy fur than the average pokemon, the other...she didn't know what it was. It was red and yellow, looked sorta cute, looked like it would sell for a lota money! With that thought in mind, she grabbed the two pokemon, sealing their fate. Too deep asleep, Raja and Victini barely struggled when they were put into a bag to be carried to their next destination. A place of death, of sickness, of useless green paper traded back and forth between humans. A illegal market to get any rare pokemon one desired. As long as you had the money to pay for it...

/-/-/-/-/-/

Victini woke up shivering. Why was it so cold? She rolled over onto her back. Chain-link walls met her eyes. "No. This can't be happening." Victini almost panicked but managed to calm herself down. The new-found calm was nearly ruined by a voice croaking from the cage next over. "It is happening, darling, and you know it!" She turned around to see a old tattered Banette grinning at her. "Any idea how to get out?" Victini called over, getting back some of her spark. "None. Nada. Nothing." Her heart sank at the sight of the Banette shaking its head. "Great. Now what?" "You just wait til someone want you. No one want poor Banette, no one..." The pokemon shook its head sadly. Victini shrank away from the insane Ghost-type pokemon. She didn't want to end up like that, alone and crazy, stuck in a cage for the rest of your life. "I want that one." A human voice boomed, a hand pointing at Victini. It hesitated before pointing at Banette too. "I'll take that one as well." The vendor struck up his most beguiling smile and began the bargaining. "You see, sir, that yellow pokemon is very, very rare. Need at least three thousand for it..." After much shouting, Victini was sold for one thousand dollars. The Banette for free.

In a back of an ancient truck, the two rumbled off for the worst destination for any pokemon: Rune Labs. Rune Labs was site of death. It was the one place only 1 out of 100 pokemon got out alive, and every single one of those pokemon would all eventually swear to destroy it and all it stood for. For now, the two oblivious pokemon had no idea where they were going. One was thinking of an old friend who was lost, hoping to find him. The other...well, the other was thinking of a certain pink unicorn animal it had left underneath the dock.

**To be continued...**


	3. Friendship Forever

Nothing has changed, Victini thought. All of my interactions with humans involve them trying to catch me. But this time, they have succeeded. Ah well, no use pondering on that now. Might as well get so social interaction in. "Uh Banette? Are you ok?" She said tentatively. "As fine as this old bag o' bones is gonna be." was the reply in the pitch-black night. "That's good, right?" A loud cackle sounded, scaring the heck out of her. "For me? Yes."

Time passed. In the darkness, Victini found her neighbor was left after it failed in a fight with a Growllthe by its human owner. Its name was once Vodoo. Now just a Banette, fated to spend the rest of its day in a cage. Not that it has many left. In fact, the friendship of Victini and Banette will come to an end very soon...

/-/-/-/-/

"What does that mean?" Mew asked, a little worried. She thought she knew where this was going. "You can wait to find out." Victini smiled sadly.

/-/-/-/-/

Victini woke up to see Banette's head next to her. A head disconnected from the rest of the old, now-broken body. Sifting a scream, Victini leaped back, away from the new horror in front of her. Only to hit the chain-link wall behind her. This human must have decided he didn't need a Banette after all...

A hand reached for the cage and tossed it off the truck. Victini could watch only for a few moments before she turned away, sickened. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed. 'Scared, little Pokemon?" Leering, the man drew his face close to the cage. "We're going to have a lot of fun together..."

/-/-/-/-/

"Things just got worse from there." Victini stopped, little tears trickling down her fur. Mew, for once, had nothing to say, just silently floating there. "How could they do that? WHY!?" The last word was screamed into an unforgiving sky. The little pokemon shuddered and whispered, "I just want to know why..." No answer returned. Not one any would hear. Mew knew at last what was troubling her friend. She found herself wishing those humans to imploded in the most horrible way possible, an unusually violent thought for the gentle Physic type. "I'm so sorry..." She said, knowing nothing to convene the degree of emotion she felt for Victini.

Then the thought appeared. Mew asked, "Victini, how did you escape?" Sniffles. "I don't know. Only that there was this explosion and a lot of humans were running and screaming. This Charizard showed up and a little Pidgey flew over and let me out of my cage." "Victini, those pokemon must have belonged to humans!" Smiling at her discovery, Mew revealed the next part of her idea. "Maybe the bad humans were punished by other humans. Maybe most humans wanted to help, not hurt!"

"Maybe." Vicinit looked to the skies again. But this time, Mew recognized a glimmer of hope in her eyes, instead of grief. "And besides, what about Raja?" Mew interjected, trying to find out more about this Espeon. Victini looked sad again. "I don't know. Maybe I could...find him?" "I"ll help with that!" Mew chirped. A small tiny smile crept on the red-and-yellow pokemon's face. "We'll find him together." Victini didn't hesitate. Her hand made its way to Mew's paw. "I can't imagine doing this without such a great friend. Thank you."

For the first in weeks, Victini's feet didn't touch the ground. Slowly she rose in the air to the space next to Mew. Mew giggled, pulling on Victini's hand. "Come on, let's go on an adventure!"


End file.
